


Я к вам пишу – чего же боле?

by Schwesterchen, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Тексты G – PG-13 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: написано по заявке: "Брок чувствовал себя полным идиотом. Чем только в жизни ни приходилось заниматься, но вот передавать любовные записочки из ГИДРЫ в ЩИТ и обратно, между Зимним Солдатом и Капитаном Америкой... Это что, кармический ответ за пропущенные в школьные годы розовые сопли?"





	Я к вам пишу – чего же боле?

В секретном бункере.  
ЗС (свежеразмороженный, весь в капельницах, но уже с листочком и ручкой): …  
ЗС (мечтательно грызет ручку): Я к вам пишу – чего же боле?  
Не в меру любопытный техник (заглядывает через плечо): …  
ЗС (мечтательно отрывает технику голову): …  
Рамлоу (возмущенно): Опять?  
Рамлоу (возмущенно): Хватит наглеть!  
Рамлоу (возмущенно): Я похож на почтового голубя?  
ЗС (про себя): Скорее на ворону.  
ЗС (про себя): Небритую.  
ЗС (вслух, делая щенячьи глазки): Ну командир, ну пли-и-из!  
Рамлоу (тает): Ладно, но это в последний раз!

В самолете, по пути к кораблю, захваченному пиратами.  
Роджерс (с очень толстым намеком): Наш общий знакомый с именем на букву Б мне ничего не передавал?  
Рамлоу (покерфэйс, про себя): Совсем не палятся товарищи…  
Рамлоу (достает розовый, слегка окровавленный конвертик): …  
Роджерс (читает): …  
Роджерс (на радостях выходит из самолета без парашюта обниматься с пиратами): …  
Роллинз (озадаченно): На нем был парашют?  
Рамлоу (фэйспалм): Ему не надо.  
Рамлоу (про себя): Ого, видать, правду говорят.  
Рамлоу (про себя): Любовь действительно окрыляет.  
Полузадушенные пираты: Ну зашибись теперь… 

На улицах Вашингтона.  
ЗС (застенчиво): Наш общий знакомый с именем на букву С мне ничего не передавал?  
Рамлоу (скрежещет зубами): На-на, подавись.  
ЗС (читает): …  
ЗС (на радостях переходит дорогу на красный цвет и теряет гранату): …  
Фьюри (из раскуроченного джипа): Ну зашибись теперь…

В лифте Трискелиона.  
Роджерс (чешет в затылке): Как это мы всем «Страйком» в одном лифте собраться умудрились…  
Роджерс (машет рукой): А, фиг с ним.  
Роджерс: Наш общий знакомый…  
Рамлоу (перебивает): Да! Передавал!  
Роджерс (читает): …  
Роджерс (дружески хлопает бойцов по плечам и на радостях выходит из лифта в противоположную дверям сторону): …  
Размазанные по полу бойцы: Ну зашибись теперь…

В Трискелионе, во время падения геликарриеров.  
Сэм: Отдай письмо!  
Сэм: У меня крылья, я быстрее донесу!  
Рамлоу: Не отдам!  
Сэм: Ну отдай!  
Сэм: Думаешь, одному тебе интересно, о чем они там пишут?  
Рамлоу (про себя): А и правда… о чем они там пишут?  
Рамлоу (вслух): Все равно не отдам!  
Геликарриер: Мне тоже интересно!  
Поджаренный Рамлоу: Ну зашибись теперь…

На рынке в Лагосе  
Рамлоу (в закрытом костюме, чтобы не обгореть на солнышке): Апельсинов купить, что ли…  
Роджерс (запыхавшийся): Рамлоу, так ты жив!  
Рамлоу (в ужасе, про себя): Боже всемогущий!  
Рамлоу (в ужасе, про себя): Этот и в Африке достанет!  
Роджерс: Ты очень кстати!  
Роджерс: Мне как раз надо письмо передать.  
Роджерс: Одному нашему общему знакомому с…  
Рамлоу (перебивает): С именем на букву Б, знаю!  
Рамлоу: Давай сюда.  
Рамлоу (смотрит на письмо, думает): Солдат на нас уже не работает.  
Рамлоу (смотрит на письмо, думает): Интересно ведь, о чем они там пишут…  
Рамлоу (вскрывает письмо, читает): …  
Рамлоу (краснеет): И так?  
Рамлоу (сильнее краснеет): И даже так??  
Рамлоу (еще сильнее краснеет): И вот так???  
Рамлоу (самовоспламеняется и взрывается): …  
Люди в близлежащей больнице: Ну зашибись теперь…


End file.
